


You're a Wizard Percy

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to harry potter world tomorrow with my school band, so you know, what else am I suppossed to do on a 16 hour bus ride? K, time for the real summary. Mysterious letters appear to the members of the 7, signed by Hecate. (Gee, I wonder what they could be).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Wizard Percy

You're a Wizard Percy

Percy's Pov

"No."

"Why?"

"I want to learn magic! Dad said I could go!" I whined. I didn't care that I sounded like a 3 year old - my mom was being completely unfair!

"You're not going, and that's final. You're life's already in danger." 

With that, she stormed back into her office.

I sighed and collapsed on the couch. 

-Flashback: 2 weeks ago-

No One's Pov

"Um, what are these?" Leo asked. He held up a letter with his name in cursive on the front. "These are hogwarts letters - you are wizards and witches. You will be going to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn magic. And there, Hazel can learn to further control the Mist. You leave next week." 

Percy's Pov

"No." 

"Mom!"

-End Flashback-

Percy's Pov

Annabeth and the rest of the 7 were already there -

Without me.

Annabeth was in London without me. 

I was curled up in the fetal position on my bed - I was going crazy not being able to see her! 

Someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?" I sniffed. 

My door cracked open.

"Hey Percy."

"Hi..." 

Dad came in and put an arm around me. "I miss Annabeth. And Nico and Thalia and Jason and Piper and Hazel and Frank and -" soon I was sobbing in dad's arms. It wasn't fair!

"Hey, calm down, it's ok," dad wiped my tears with his thumb. It helped, but I couldn't stop crying. 

"I m-m-is A-Annabeth!" I gasped through sobs. "She's all the way in London and I'm all the way here!" 

Poseidon's Pov

I didn't know what to do - nothing would calm him down. He was really upset. 

And it killed me.

"Shh, come here." I pulled Percy onto my lap and he buried his face in my shirt. He continued to sob and I rubbed his back for a while. Eventually I started rocking him back and forth slightly and he started to calm down. 

"I had a nightmare," Percy sniffed. "About what?" I shifted him to a more comfortable position. "An- Annabeth died while t-trying a sp-spell." "And that's why you're so upset you can't go." Percy nodded. "I'm sure she's fine Percy." B


End file.
